(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to quantum dot panels for use in flat panel displays.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Unlike emissive displays such as plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), etc., liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are non-emissive displays that are incapable of emitting light by themselves. Thus, incident light from an external source is required to display an image. Therefore, a backlight unit (BLU) for emitting light is typically employed, where this BLU is positioned at the rear of its LCD.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has traditionally been used as a light source for many BLUs. However, as sizes of the LCDs become larger, when a CCFL is used as the BLU light source, luminance uniformity can become compromised, which may result in deterioration of color purity.
Recently, a BLU using three color LEDs has been developed, and the BLU using these three color LEDs as a light source can produce high color purity, thereby being advantageous for use in high quality display devices. However, BLUs with three color LEDs often are expensive as compared with BLUs using CCFLs. In order to overcome such a drawback, a white LED is being developed in which light emitted from a single color LED chip is converted into white light.
However, while white LEDs are economically feasible, their color purity and color reproducibility are low, and thus efforts for using a semiconductor nanocrystal BLU have been recently made to improve color reproducibility and color purity and to ensure price competitiveness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.